


Things Aren't What They Seem

by Lolafred



Category: The Brave (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-02-24 12:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13213329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolafred/pseuds/Lolafred
Summary: He must of saw wrong. His eyes were playing tricks on him. It was just someone who looked a lot like her. It couldn't be her. Dalton backstory.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am not a very good writer so sorry. Plus this wasn't proofread so there are probably grammar errors. I also know nothing about wh would happen on a mission that Dalton's team goes on. I wanted to do something with Dalton's backstory because we don't know much about him. There will be some Jaz/Dalton moments.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own The Brave or the characters, as much as I wished I did.

Adam’s POV 

The computer rang, another mission. He answered the computer to see Patricia.

“Adam we need you in Morocco,” she said.

Within the hour Adam and his team were in the air on their way to Morocco. A C.I.A. agent had given information about a terror cells information center. They needed the team to extract information from this center. Within the next six hours, they were in their safe house going over the plan. 

“Ok, we are going to scout the location for the next 24 hours. Amir and Jaz will be in the crowd. Peach and McG will set up overwatch on the building across the way. I will be in a car about 30 feet away,” he said. 

They nodded. They got dressed and headed out. The information center of these terrorists was a normal building just like any other. Preach had gotten ears on the conversation. They were talking in Arabic. He could make out most of it. They were just talking about normal things. The economy, what’s going on in there family, telling stories and some other things. Around hour three things started getting interesting.

“I’ve got eyes on a woman about 5’5’’ blond hair, hat, sunglasses, coat, purse entering the center,” Amir said.

“Preach what’s going on in there?” he asked. 

“Silenced gunshots, double taps, she’s a pro,” Preach said.

“Do you want us to breach?” Jaz said.

“No what till she comes out. For all we know she could be rigging the place with explosives,” Adam said.

About one minute later she came out. 

“Amir, Jaz, and I will follow her and McG and Preach you breach the center and see if you can get any of the information,” Adam said and they left.

They were following her. Adam had the follow. Command was working on getting eyes from the sky. He was walking down the sidewalk keeping it tight because they didn’t know where she was going. When someone rear-ended another car which made a loud sound so she looked back. 

“Amir you take the follow I’m blown,” he said.

I went a safe distance away from the follow. 

“She’s going into an alleyway,” Amir said.

“Dalton we just lost Amir's body cam,” Hannah said over the coms she then continued to say his name.  
“Sounds like we lost audio too,” Hannah said.

“Jaz get to Amir's last location, I’ll be right behind you,” he said.

Who was this woman?

“20 seconds,” Jaz said.

Dalton quickened his pace. 

“Amir’s body cam just came back online,” Hannah said.

“Amir is down, no sign of the woman,” Jaz said, “It looks like he is just unconscious, though”

“Ok we need a way to get him out of here,” he said.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amir’s POV

He was just following a suspect. She looks harmless, but if it's one thing he’s learned on this team is that some women can be deadly. She turned to head down an ally. 

“She’s going into an alleyway” he said.

The next thing he knew he was being thrown against a building. She was strong.

“Why are you following me?” she asked in an American accent.

“I’m not, I am simply going to work,” he said putting an Arabic accent.

“Yes you are, wait, you are US special forces,” she said.

Amir mind raced but he pushed those thoughts away.

“No, I am…” Amir started but she cut him off.

“There is no sense in denying it, it's not an opinion, it’s a fact,” she said.

She then got something out of her purse.

“I am warning you now do not come looking for me or continue your investigation into the guys I killed. If you do I will have to kill you, and I don't like killing people with good intentions,” she said then put something put to his mouth. 

Then darkness overcame him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry but I am not a professional writer. Just a girl who loves the Brave. Sorry for grammatical errors, this is unedited. 
> 
> I do not own the brave.

Daltons POV

They had safely made it back to the safe house. Dalton had memorized her appearance. She had long blond hair that was nicely braided off the side of her head. She had a black fedora, sunglasses, a black trench coat, a medium-sized black purse, tall black boots with a heel, light skinny jeans, and a white shirt. She walked with confidence and she was focused. She was good too. 

Amir was laying down on the couch. McG had said he probably just had been knocked out with chloroform or a substance like it. He should wake up soon. They all stood around, he could guess that they were thinking about this mystery women too. Then Amir started to move. They all walked over to him. 

“Amir, Amir buddy wake up,” McG said.

Amir made a grunt. Then opened his eyes.

“What happened?” he asked.

“She got the drop on you,” Preach said.

Amir had a puzzled look on his face for a couple of seconds.

“Now I remember, she pushed me against the building and asked me some things,” he said.

“What things?” he asked 

“Didn’t you hear over the comms?” Amir asked. 

“No your comms went dark,” he said. 

“She asked me why I was following her, I then responded with a lie. She then recognized me a US special forces and warned me not to go looking for her or continuing what we were doing here,” Amir said

“She recognized you?” Jaz said. 

“Yeah, she also had an American accent,” Amir said. 

“Was it legit?” He asked. 

“It sounded, the way she pronounces sounds, either she is a good, I mean really good in American accents or she grew up in America,” Amir said. 

He scratched his beard. Who was this woman? Sadly all this information means she is trained. 

“Ok we will call D.C. and tell them this information, then we will go from there,” He said. 

They called D.C. 

“We have no idea who this woman is, she’s not C.I.A., not any known hitman. She’s well trained. She avoided all of the cameras. Suggest extreme caution. As for the information, all we were able to get off of the firmware was an address. I want you to scout this warehouse, see who or what goes in and out. Get audio and thermal imaging,” Patricia said. 

The warehouse was about 10 minutes away. It was a small warehouse. From what they could see no one was coming in or out. There were no heat signatures in the building and no audio. They had been watching it for about three hours when Patricia wanted them to breach it. It was now nighttime in Morocco. Jaz and I would breach through the back while Preach and McG went through the front. Amir would watch things from outside. They were just using handguns because the thermal readings showed nobody in the warehouse. 

They crept around the building, acting as normal as they could. 

“3, 2, 1, breach,” He said

They breached and everything went sideways. Turns out the thermal readings were wrong. He doesn’t know how but they were. All that was on his comms was static. There were about 30 guys and a couple women ready and waiting. Within a few seconds, they had a knife up to Jaz and his throat. It looked like they were doing the same for McG and Preach. 

They took their weapons and zip-tied their hands. So within a minute after breaching Jaz, Preach, McG and I was zip tied and being guarded by 6 armed guards. 

About 30 seconds later some come through the back door with Amir. He looked a little bruised. There were still static in their ears. Then they took their comms. 

Dalton ran all of the possible scenarios in his head. If they could somehow communicate with each other then they might have a fighting chance. But even with that, it’s unlikely that his team could take the guns and shoot 6-7 people with still zip tied was unlikely. He knew his teaming was good but not that good. The best thing right now is probably just waiting for a better opportunity.

Then someone walked in. A woman with long blond hair, skinny jeans, black boots, a leather jacket, and a fedora. The women from this morning. He caught her face but his must be playing tricks on him because it can’t be her. Then she spoke, speaking Arabic.

“What are you doing?” she addressed a man in a suit. 

“Holding people who are after me,” the man responded.

“You are supposed to be keeping a low profile not kidnapping people. Who do they belong to?” she said.

“Don’t know running facial recognition and fingerprints now. They do have a communication line open that we are blocking but we can’t figure out where its coming from,” suit man said.

“Do you think they are the ones responsible for the killings earlier today?” she asked.

“Most likely,” he said.

“What are you going to do with them?” she asked.

“I’m going to,” he started t before he could finish a man wearing a black t-shirt and black pants stopped to whisper in his ear.

The women looked clam. While they were talking the woman had been walking around the warehouse surveilling it possibly. He still hasn't gotten a good look at her face. It was just somebody who looked a lot like her. 

Then suddenly suit man hold a gun to her when she passed in front of him. She stops but doesn’t seem disturbed by the fact that there is a gun pointed at her. Suit man probably just found out she killed his communication center guys. 

“My friend says that some things are a little off with you,” suit an said.

“Are you sure he’s not just making it up because… oh screw this,” she said. 

As soon as she said. About six of the guys drop to the floor. I decided to take this opportunity. I took a knife and a gun from one of the guys who had dropped. Looks like my team had the same idea. They were shooting at us so we took cover behind some crates and started shooting back. Now I got a clear glimpse of this mystery women. She had a bo staff and was fighting off the guys who had kidnapped us. She was good. One swift move she could have somebody on the ground either knocked out or dead. She fought with a confidence. It kind of looked like I was watching a ninja movie. 

“Get out of here,” she yelled.

I didn't complain. Preach and McG layed down cover fire while Jaz and I ran to the door. Then we laid down cover fire for them as they ran to the door. Soon we were in the cool, dark outside. The car was about 40 feet away. We swiftly made our way to the car and got in. We then heard and saw an explosion from the warehouse. It wasn’t big enough to bring the warehouse down but it was most likely killed anyone who wasn’t already dead. 

“What the hell just happened? Who was that woman? Who were those guys? How did they not show up in the infrared? How did so man collapse at once?” McG asked.

“All good questions that we will talk over with DC when we get back to the safe house,” I said.

The rest of the car ride was silent. They went the long way home which extra turns to make sure nobody was following them. It took them 20 minutes more than it could’ve. They all walked up to the safe house. They went in and gathered in the living room. Them Dalton noticed someone in the corner and went for his gun. She walked out. They all had their guns on her. Now he knew for sure his eyes didn't play tricks on him. Nor was she just a look alike.

“Hi, Adam,” she said.

“Top, who is this?” Jaz said.

“She’s my sister,” I said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry but not a professional writer. I also don't own the brave. There will probably be grammar mistakes. Thank you for reading.

Libbi’s POV

Everybody seemed a little shocked by the fact that I was Adam’s sister. 

“Nice to meet you all, I’m Libbi. Do you mind not pointing guns at me,” I said.

They lowered their weapons.

“You all probably have a lot of questions, so throw them at me,” I said.

“How did you know I was US special forces?” Amir said.

“I keep tabs on my big bro which includes knowing who his team is,” I said.

“Yeah, but that stuff is classified,” Amir said.

“I have friends in high places,” I said.

“Why did you knock me out then?” Amir asked.

“Yeah, sorry about that, I was hoping I wouldn’t have to reveal my presence to you, I wanted you guys to go away without advancing,” I said. 

“Yeah, who were those guys in the warehouse?” Joseph said. 

“They are a group of people dedicated to money, violence, and drugs,” I said.

“Why didn’t they show up on the thermal camera?” Adam asked.

“A radio wave and light blocking tech embedded in the walls, it looks like there is nobody inside,” I said.

“How did all of those guys collapse at once?” McG asked. 

“Nanite explosives, that's why I was pacing around the warehouse while talking,” I said. 

“Also, where did your bo staff come from?” McG asked. 

“Retractable bo staff, it's pocket-sized,” I said. 

“Cool,” McG said.

“Where did you learn all of your skills?” Preach asked.

“That is one of the things I will not tell you,” I said.

“Why?” Jaz said.

“Because by telling you I make you a target,” I said.

Everybody was silent for awhile.

“Well if that's all the questions then I suppose we should get started. My initial plan was to scare you away but that didn’t work so I’ve decided to help you. I will give you anything you need so you can accomplish your mission and go back to Turkey. First things first call your people and give them this,” I said and held up a flash drive. 

“It’s the information from the center,” I said.

Adam went to the laptop sitting on the table nearby. It rang once and Patricia answered. 

“Adam your comms went dark, good to see you are ok,” she said.

“Yeah we were ambushed and then the mystery woman saved us,” Adam said.

“Did you find out who this mystery women is?” she asked.

“Yes,” Adam said.

Before he could continue I walked into the frame.

“Patricia Campbell nice to meet you, I’m Libbi Dalton,” I said.

“Adam’s sister. Now tell me Libbi, what are you doing here?” Patrica said.

“Trying to stop terrorists,” I said.

“How did you know this team was here?” she said.

“I recognized them,” I said.

“You recognize Amir, not your brother. So, how did you know Amir was special forces?” she asked.

“I keep tabs on my big brother and I have friends in high places,” I said.

“My team says you are supposed to be in Scotland investigating a story, and we have no record of you exiting Scotland or entering Morocco,” she said.

“I’m good,” I said.

“Yeah, I can tell, where did you learn all your skills?” she asked.

“Can’t tell you,” I said.

“Why?” she said.

“Because it would make you a target,” I said.

“I imagine you didn’t want to advertise your skills to the american government, so why did you get involved?” she said.

“I didn’t want to at first but you guys getting involved forced me. The people who you are investigating are dangerous and I don’t mean you're average everyday dangerous. I mean that they have access to technology that by the worlds standards doesn’t exist, they have hired South African mercenaries to keep them safe, they have an endless supply of money, weapons, and drugs. I knew that if you guys got involved they would kill you. Well torture you then kill you. I was not just going to sit around and wait for that to happen,” I said.

“So now that you have revealed your presents what are you going to do?” she asked.

“Well I was going to warn you to go away but then I realized you guys weren’t just going away after a few warnings. So I’ve decided to help you, I will help you take down these people. I have access to things that you don’t have, I have skills that you need. So all you have to do is accept my help,” I said.

She thought for about a minute. 

“Ok we will, but we will be keeping a close eye on you,” Patricia said. 

“I have no doubt,” I said.

“You guys get some rest we will reconvine in the morning, your time,” Patrica said. 

Than she hung up. 

“I really hope you know what you are getting yourself into,” Emil said through my ear piece.

Me too. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Adams POV 

“So do you want me to stay here or leave?” Libbi asked.

“Why don’t you stay here,” Preach said.

Adam sensed Preach was taking the lead on this. He didn’t mind. 

“Ok, I’ll sleep on the couch,” she said.

“You don’t have too,” McG said, trying to be a gentleman.

“No it's fine, I’ve slept in worse places,” she said.

They all slowly made their way to bed, some stopping to get food. It was silent. Adam went to bed. 

Adam was still trying to piece everything together. The team saw her as a wild card and they wanted to keep an eye on her. He still saw her as the scared little girl who couldn’t understand why her father was so mean and hit them. 

-Flashback-

“Why does daddy hit us?” Libbi said in her little girl voice.

“Well, he just gets annoyed with us sometimes and the stuff he drinks doesn’t really help,” he said. 

“Aren’t dads supposed to love us?” she said.

“Umm, I think he does love us,” he said.

“Then why does he hurt us,” she said, distraught.

“I don’t know, I think you'll understand more when you are older,” he said.

-End of Flashback-

He was just seven years old, how was he supposed to explain to her why her dad hurt her. And now? How could he not know she had all these skills? She did go from country to country writing stories. She was a international reporter. It was her job. It was hard to keep in contact with her because he really didn’t know where she was all the time and he had a random job too. Still, it was no excuse to why he didn’t know about a secret part of her life. 

From the skills he’s seen, she didn’t just learn them overnight. He wanted the answer to the one question she wouldn’t answer. Or maybe he wanted an explanation for why he’s a bad brother. One thing's for sure, he’s in way over his head.


End file.
